wgl360fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sheamus
Sheamus ist ein Wrestler, der bei der WGL unter Vertrag steht. Geschichte Kampf um Layla (Dezember 2011 - März 2012) Sheamus und Mason Ryan starteten direkt in der 1. SmackDown-Episode einen kleinen Wettbewerb. Sie machten aus, dass sie beim ersten WGL-PPV Extreme Rules in einem Iron Man Match aufeinander treffen würden und in den Wochen bis zum PPV würden beide mit Siegen Punkte für den Match-Punktestand sammeln können. Sheamus zeigte sich hier herablassend, bezeichnete Ryan als Batista-Kopie, ließ sich aber doch überzeugen. Nachdem beide ihre Matches bei SD #01 verloren hatten, redete Mason Sheamus Backstage an und machte einen Witz über dessen Niederlage. Sheamus zeigte sich sehr genervt über diese Aussage und ging eiskalt weg. Bei SD #03 konnte er einen Sieg gegen Yoshi Tatsu einfahren und sich somit einen Punkt für die Ausgangslage des Matches bei Extreme Rules sichern. Mason Ryan erwartete Sheamus schon im Backstagebereich, als dieser von seinem Sieg gegen Yoshi Tatsu zurückkehrte. Ryan machte einige, zweideutige Äußerungen in Bezug auf die Beziehung zwischen Sheamus und Layla, die mittlerweile bekannt geworden war. Der Ire reagierte äußerst wütend und drohte Ryan an, ihn zu Irish Stew zu verarbeiten und ihm bei Extreme Rules einen ersten Vorgeschmack darauf zu bieten. Sheamus‘ Ziel war klar: Er wollte Ryan abservieren, dann den Royal Rumble gewinnen und anschließend den WGL Title bei WrestleMania erringen. Sheamus konnte sich bei Extreme Rules mit unglaublichen 4:0 Falls gegen Mason Ryan durchsetzen und feierte nach dem Match mit seiner geliebten Layla, als plötzlich Ted DiBiase jr. zum Ring kam. Der Million Dollar Son erklärte, dass Layla eigentlich mit ihm zusammen sei und Sheamus nur anlügen würde. Sheamus war kurz vorm Ausrasten und Layla flüchtete weinend aus dem Ring. Auch nach Extreme Rules endeten die schlechten Nachrichten für Sheamus nicht. Als er sich mit einem Strauß roter Rosen auf die Suche nach Layla machte, begegnete er erst Maryse in ihrer Umkleide, ehe er auf dem Parkplatz der Arena eintraf, wo er ein wütendes Gespräch zwischen Santino Marella und Layla beobachtete. Als ihm Mason Ryan schließlich begegnete und ihm erklärte, dass Layla nur mit ihm spiele, warf er wutentbrannt die Rosen auf den Boden und verließ den Parkplatz. Zwei Wochen später traf der Ire Backstage auf Santino Marella, den er sofort attackierte und wütend auf Layla ansprach. Aus diesere Situation entwickelte sich ein riesiges Chaos, da auch noch Mason Ryan und Ted DiBiase eingriffen. Der Chairman Vince McMahon sah dies und setzte ein Extreme Rules Match zwischen Santino Marella, Sheamus, Mason Ryan und Ted DiBiase für den Royal Rumble an. Bei diesem Match konnte sich Ted DiBiase schließlich nach einem Konter per Submission durchsetzen, doch sofort nach dem Match erschien Mr. McMahon in der Halle. Er bezeichnete das Matchende als unspektakulär und setzte für die nächste SmackDown-Ausgabe ein Rematch an! Bei dem angekündigtem Rematch gelang es diesmal Sheamus sich durch zu setzten und Layla endgültig für sich zu erobern. Allerdings lies Detektiv Alex Riley weifel an der Treue Laylas aufkommen, was beide nicht glücklich stimmte. Bei Smackdown #8 wurde bekannt gegeben, das Sheamus gemeinsam mit Mason Ryan eine Chance auf die Tag-Team Titel bekommen wird, wenn die Fans beim Cyber Sunday denn für die beiden stimmen sollten. Dies geschah aber nicht, da sich die Fans für Cody Rhodes und Michael McGillicutty (mittlerweile Joe Hennig) entschieden, die am Ende auch gewannen. Schwere Zeiten für den Great White (März 2012 - September 2012) Bei Smackdown! #11 stellte Sheamus die Heritage, das Team von Cody Rhodes, in Frage und provozierte Rhodes. Den Grund dafür erfuhren wir bei Smackdown! #13. Sheamus wollte ein Match um den Tag Team Title und so kam es dann zum Match zwischen den Teams bestehend aus Sheamus & Mason Ryan und Joe Hennig & Cody Rhodes, die von Windham Rotunda (a.k.a. Husky Harris zum Ring begleitet wurden. Rhodes und Hennig gewannen und blieben damit Tag Team Champions. In den Folgewochen wurde bekannt, dass Sheamus zusammen mit Mason Ryan und Alex Riley in einer KO Battle Royal bei Lights Out gegen den United States Champion Wade Barrett antreten wird. Auch hier hatte der Celtic Warrior keine Chance und wurde von Barrett mit dem Wasteland besiegt. Bei Smackdown! #19 kam es erneut zu einer Konfrontation zwischen dem Iren und Ted DiBiase. Als DiBiase Sheamus' Vater beleidigte, stürmte der Great White zum Ring und wollte auf DiBiase losgehen. Doch dieser rollte sich aus dem Ring und konnte sich so vor der Wut von Sheamus retten. Bei Smackdown! #21 gab es einen Streit zwischen dem "Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase, Sr. und Sheamus, in dessen Verlauf die WGL Legende den Brogue Kick des Great White abbekam. Eine Woche nach dem Angriff auf seinen Vater engagierte Ted Jr. den "Rated R Superstar" Edge um mit ihm zusammen Sheamus aus dem Weg zu räumen, was den beiden schließlich auch gelang. Bei Smackdown! #25 konnte Sheamus sein Comeback feiern und unterlag sogleich CM Punk. In der darauffolgenden Woche unterhielt sich Sheamus Backstage mit Vladimir Kozlov. Nach einem Brawl konnte der Russe einen Schlag unter die Gürtellinie anbringen kann und flüchten. Eine Woche später kam es erneut zum Aufeinandertreffen der beiden, wo Sheamus Kozlov krankenhausreif schlug. Nach diesem Brawl sah man Kozlov auch nicht mehr in den Shows, da dieser scheinbar kurze Zeit später entlassen wurde. Bei Night of Champions hielt Sheamus eine kurze Ansprache, die von Brock Lesnar, der eigentlich bei UFC unter Vertrag stand, unterbrochen wurde. The Next Big Thing stand nach wenigen Sekunden im Ring und prügelte den Great White zu Boden. Nach Newsmeldungen wurde bekannt, dass Sheamus auf Grund diverser Verletzungen vorerst nicht auftreten konnte. Comeback + Fehde mit Jinder Mahal (November 2012 - Present) Nach einigen Wochen sah man Sheamus zum ersten Mal seit seinem Angriff wieder in den Shows. Bei Tribute to the Troops legte sich der Fanliebling mit dem Debütanten Jinder Mahal an, der die US Army und ganz Amerika beleidigt. Eine Woche später wollte Jinder Sheamus klar machen, dass seine Kollegen hinter seinem Rücken Scherze über den Iren machten, was den "Celtic Warrior" unsicher machte. Bei Smackdown! #35 kam es schließlich dazu, dass Jinder Mahal den Celtic Warrior auf seine Seite ziehen konnte. Privatleben * hatte eine Beziehung zu WGL Diva Layla Gossip Noch keine Infos vorhanden. Errungene Erfolge Noch keine Infos vorhanden. Typische Aktionen *Celtic War Sword (Running Double Axe Handle) *White Noise *Irish Curse (Uranage into a Backbreaker) *Front Powerslam *Rolling Fireman's Carry Eigenschaften Kategorie:Superstars